Pajarita mañosa
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un favor era un favor, perder era perder, por lo tanto se debe acatar una petición hasta por muy lasciva como obscena que fuera, y para colmo solo alguien podía pedir cosas así: Minami Kotori, era su nombre. One Shot bien hot de Kotoumi por motivo del septiembre sin fap Feliz cumpleaños Kotori-chan


Era una pijamada típica en la casa de Kotori, Umi como siempre miraba con desesperación y necesidad ya que como era costumbre entre ella y la pajarita era enfrentarse en un duelo de cartas, ganaba la que mayor número de barajas tenía. Esa noche tenía que ganarle en el poker, la peliazul tenía dos cartas escogidas por ella, confiaba en que un paso falso le diera esa anhelada victoria.

-¡Esta vez voy a ganar!- Exclamó la arquera alistando sus dos cartas para ganar mientras que Kotori estaba siendo tranquila y despreocupada como para ganar pero notando la actitud de su novia se notaba que usó dos cartas predecibles, era evidente que ella misma se condenó a otra derrota.

-Umi-chan… ¿No crees que deberías ya rendirte?- Sonrió algo incomoda ante la desesperante actitud de su novia por obtener una victoria- Ya es la centésima vez, ¿Verdad? Eso ya es algo…

-Bueno, supongo que detenerme sería una buena idea- Ahora su semblante era de total enojo como unos ojos que ardían en llamas por la sed de victoria- En ese caso, ¡Te enseñaré que te puedo ganar en el intento número 100!

-Hmm, supongo que lo averiguaré contigo pero si gano esta…- Se colocó una mano en el mentón pensando en la penitencia que pondría para hacer sufrir a la peliazul hasta que se le prendió el bombillo- Te ordenaré hacer algo, ¿Está bien Umi-chan?

La pobre arquera quedó con una cara de horror al oír semejante petición y cuando se trataba de Kotori pues nada bonito iba a salir, la pobre ya lo sabía de antemano y nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Era lo mismo que soportar a Honoka y sus estupideces pero la pelinaranja al menos era tolerable pero su novia era un mar de problemas hasta en el sexo donde la peliazul no picó en ninguna terminando abajo siempre (Es irónico que Nico y Rin tuvieran más Gaytorade que ella).

Pero debía ganar ese maldito juego de cartas, ya no aguantaba más derrotas y humillaciones de parte de su novia hasta en los momentos íntimos, no quería rendirse de una maldita vez ni ser humillada no sólo de su pajarito sino de esa enana fastidiosa y la gata retrasada mental o la rusa con aires de frialdad pero siendo manejada por la tetona acosadora sexual.

Si perdía haría quedar en ridículo el apellido de su familia, el apellido Sonoda estaría en el lodo y en la basura, sería el deshonor de toda su familia como de muchas generaciones que la integraban aparte de no traer un nieto por métodos naturales, decidió dejarse de tonterías y dar la batalla definitiva contra su amada cual Kaiba dispuesto a vencer a Yugi.

-¡Bien, es hora del duelo!

-Uh, bien… Entonces…- La peligris sin dudarlo tomó una de las cartas y…

¿Qué pasa cuando Kaiba está dispuesto a todo con tal de ganar de una maldita vez? Siempre Yugi se saca una carta trampa de la manga y siempre termina ganando el muy maldito…

(…)

Umi estaba sobre la cama, su rostro denotaba que era otra derrota en su lista mientras que Kotori estaba sentada en la cama de al frente intentando aliviar a su novia la cual lloraba al estilo anime, era como si le diera las condolencias por su triste como amarga derrota.

Después de las condolencias como del respectivo pésame la pobre Umi se incorporó sentándose en la cama mientras suspiraba y se resignaba mirando al suelo, tenía que humillarse de nueva cuenta, sonrió de manera fingida pues no era la primera vez que debía cumplir una penitencia de parte de la pajarita pero no importaba, pasar una humillación era como tomarse un buen coca cola con limón.

-Bueno supongo que debo seguir una de tus ordenes… Como sea, perder es perder y estoy preparada para lo que venga

Kotori desde hace momentos antes ya tenía preparada la estrategia para humillar a su amada como en el castigo perfecto, de hecho sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, no se andaba con tonterías ya que sabía en qué punto la haría avergonzar.

-Bien…- Una fingida actitud de no saber nada hasta que dio en el clavo- ¿Puedo verte mientras te masturbas?

Voz de monstruo y lenta: TE MAS-TUR-BAS

La peliazul quedó de piedra ante semejante idea por parte de su amada, pero para Kotori fue un acierto bien logrado, su intimidad, era uno de los puntos donde le pasó factura a la arquera la cual quedó con una sonrisa estúpida y un sonrojo que nubló su rostro.

-¿Qué mierdas…?

-…- Sonrisa tonta

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS DICIENDO?!- Gritó al estilo anime en conjunto con su cabeza gigante- ¡COMO SI TE FUESE A DEJAR HACER ESA ESTUPIDEZ!

-¿Eh? Esta bien, ¿No? Es mi cuarto después de todo, no hay nadie más

-¡Ese no es el problema! ¡Eso es demasiado para un castigo!

-Ehehe… ¿No jugabas demasiado solterona?- La peliceniza hizo una risita mientras jugaba con sus dedos, amaba hacerle una pequeña burla a su samurái- Recuerdo que siempre solías enseñarme tu cuerpo mientras jugábamos

-Eres una hija de…

-Ya ha pasado bastante desde que te vi así, ¿No?

-¡…!- Su cara ahora estaba como un horno, no era secreto entre las tres school idols de segundo sus andanzas entre ambas pero la que más se destacaba era la de la arquera y la pajarita, en cualquier momento Umi perdería la razón hasta cedía con tal de complacer a Kotori.

-Y además…

-¡No lo digas!

-Sé que cuando ves a Honoka-chan haciendo cosas pervertidas hace que quieras masturbarte

-¡Hija de tu puta madre!

-Oye no te me encabrones- Infló las mejillas por segundos- Entonces si lo haces…

-¡Estupida y sensual Kotori! ¡Me engañaste!- Lloriqueó la peliazul mientras se ponía a sollozar estilo anime mientras la pajarita con pesar le acariciaba la cabeza hasta que el asunto volvió a la normalidad.

La pajarita con una sonrisa mientras no despejaba su tacto de la cabeza de su arquera

-Al parecer eres como yo, es un gran alivio

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La pajarita cerró los ojos sin borrar esa sonrisita que siempre la caracterizaba mientras la manera en que lo hacía era demasiado juguetona como algo incitadora, quería calentar a la arquera con las palabras y luego dar el zarpazo final, mientras ponía su antebrazo entre las dos piernas… Una forma bastante tierna como coqueta de hacer hervir a alguien

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí supongo que puedo contarte… Cuando me masturbo también pienso en Honoka-chan y a veces…- Se sacó la lengua de una manera burlona como algo lasciva- En Umi-chan también

De nueva cuenta la pobre arquera quedó sin habla de hecho no se lo esperaba de que su pajarito se la mojaba por ella y por Honoka, a ambas por igual las amaba y las quería, mejores amigas y novias aunque la pobre peliazul de las tres siempre se sucumbía hasta de las maneras más breves como aquella vez que se cosplayó de conejita y las otras dos se lo gozaron de ella.

Kotori se acercó de manera algo atrayente como lenta hacia Umi, gateando en cuatro patas mientras su busto hipniotizaba sus orbes doradas, la peliazul era como un daimio siendo asechado por un temible ninja, cuando se trataba de ese pájaro gris hecho mujer nunca habría escapatoria, nada de voltear la hoja.

-Es por eso que creo que estaría bien que me muestres, Umi-chan

-¿Qué dices? Espera, Kotori… Yo…

-Me pregunto, ¿Habrá veces en que pienses en mí también?

La peliazul intentó hablar pero fue cortada cuando la peligris se le acercó de una manera lenta como coqueta a su oído izquierdo y en menos de nada le habló en un susurro bastante electrizante para la arquera, ya la tenía en la jaula y ya estaba con llave, Kotori sabía como doblegar en cuestión de nada a un samurái con un fuerte sentido de las reglas como lo era la sucesora de los Sonoda.

-Sí es así, me gustaría verte mientras piensas en mí

-No puedo…

-Hazlo por mí, Umi-chan- Comenzó a besar y lamer su oído haciendo que la pobre arquera quedara de piedra hasta que ella se apartó como si viera a un monstruo que la asechaba y en menos de nada la aterrorizaba, con temblor en su cuerpo pero con la decisión firme de acatar tal humillante orden respondió.

-Sólo una vez, ¿Ok?

-Ok…

Umi de manera torpe como tonta se bajó el short azul oscuro mientras Kotori estaba al frente, veía de manera risueña como algo curiosa, sus manos estaban sobre su mejillas mientras tareaba una de tantas canciones del grupo lo que causaba pavor en la peliazul, esa pajarita veía con gran astucia como con malicia cierta parte de las bragas blancas de su novia.

-¡No me mires así, por favor!- Le gritó la arquera mientras estaba toda sonrojada junto con el hecho de que estaba empapada de sudor, eso a los ojos de la pajarita le daba un cierto aire erotico como placentero

-Oh vamos cariño, no te preocupes por mí

-¡No hay manera de que haga eso!

La pobre peliazul no tuvo más que otra que dar comienzo a su calvario, se maldecía por ser una perdedora de tiempo completo, por ser una vergüenza para su familia y en como una enana, una rusa y una niña gato se burlaban de ella a sus espaldas. Un favor era un favor, perder es perder, era humillante pero tenía que hacerlo.

La arquera tuvo que acariciarse el seno derecho mientras soltaba leves bocanadas de aire mientras la pajarita miraba con ese aire de curiosidad las bragas hasta que se impresionó cuando una pequeña humedad se impregnó en el centro de su arquera.

-Wow, ¿Te mojaste con solo tocarte los senos?- Comenzó a reírse bajito- Debes ser muy sensible ahí

-Eso es… porque me… estás viendo- Respondió la arquera sin poder contener su respiración producto de la paja rusa que se aplicó aunque hasta ella misma se impresionó de aquello.

Normalmente la arquera no se mojaba así de rápido pero masturbándose en frente de alguien y más cuando era la propia Kotori la hacía perder la cabeza, de hecho su mano derecha estaba sobre la intimidad marcada por la braga, dos dedos acariciaban esa línea de manera lenta y algo temblorosa sin olvidar esos ruidos pervertidos, para la pajarita era como una melodía y un deleite aparte de que el rubor como los ojos nublados de pasión le daban un toque bastante genial.

La pobre arquera se sentía ahogarse junto a la hoguera que se prendía mientras movía lentamente su pecho mientras su tacto seguía inerte sobre su entrada, en menos de nada cayó desparramada sobre la cama mientras no podía respirar, se sentía como un incendio imposible de apagar, suplicaba que su amada parara con esa estupidez pero era inevitable, con Kotiri se le podían dar dos opciones, si o si.

La peliazul no pudo soportar aquella humillación ante lo cual cerró las piernas y se cubrió los ojos, eso hizo enfadar un poco a la peligris la cual decidió intervenir ante la pasiva y vergonzosa actitud de su amada.

-Umi-chan, ¿Por qué cierras las piernas? No puedo ver

-La manera en la que te burlas de mí están vergonzosa… ¡Quiero morirme!- La pobre arquera respondió en voz lastimera como triste mientras estaba en una especie de posición fetal que por alguna extraña razón mató de la risa a la pajarita por segundos hasta que decidió pararse para estar sobre ella e intentar abrirle y mostrar su centro, era sí o sí.

-De ninguna manera no obstruyas la vista y continúa, por favor Umi-chan

-No

-Onegai

-¡Mierda que no!

-¡Sólo abre las pinches patas, ¿De acuerdo?!

Ante otra nueva negativa, la peliceniza le abrió las piernas con tal de ver su húmedo centro mientras que con algo de vergüenza y torpeza, la peliazul decidió una vez más colocar sus dedos sobre la abertura remarcada por su humedad, usó el índice de arriba y abajo mientras posaba su mano sobre su pecho derecho.

Kotori ya tenía el rostro a unos escasos centímetros de esa húmeda parte, la escena real apenas estaba empezando a hacer presencia, de pronto su esencia se mezclaba con su sudor, la estaba empezando a marear y aparte sentía unas ganas de lamerla ahí, de hecho mandaba el castigo al diablo y daría lo mejor que pudiera para satisfacerla.

De pronto perdió el control de sí misma mientras se comenzaba a bajar los pantalones mostrando sus bragas y su lindo trasero, se suponía que Umi por su cuenta sufriría las consecuencias, solo quería mirar pero… Al diablo, decidió hurgarse en sus bragas para tocar su centro mientras Umi seguía con su labor de tocarse y moverse en el suyo.

-¿Kotori?

-Umi-chan…- Sonrió de manera lasciva mientras la peliazul la miraba temblorosa

-…Ah sí…

-Oh sí… Se suponía que… Esto era un castigo- Decía con voz entrecortada debido al placer que empleaba sobre sí misma- Pero eres tan sexy… Que no me puedo contener

Umi fijaba su mirada en medio de las piernas de su pajarita mientras movía el brazo un poco, de pronto pequeñas gotas caían al suelo, Kotori en menos de nada se estaba mojando y hasta en menos de nada se excitaba, era la misma posición que a su mismo criterio era vergonzoso, su rostro se acercaba al de ella mientras sus ojos brillaban de placer.

-Mirémonos mutuamente- Dijo en voz baja y en menos de nada se volteó sobre la arquera dando el inicio de la 69, Umi tenía para sí el trasero de Kotori mientras ésta tenía el centro de la primera. la pajarita se apartó las bragas para mostrar su mojada concha mientras la pobre arquera quedó sin habla como siempre.

Todo eso a su vista, ante sus ojos era una escena pervertida, el sudor como los fluidos de Kotori se filtraban en sus pantsu y mojaban su rostro, verla así tan mojada y con esa rica concha abierta sólo hacían que crecieran esos sentimientos mundanos dentro de ella, de pronto abrió su boca y empleó la lengua para dar con su vagina, Kotori obviamente levantó su cabeza ante tal roce húmedo pero sonreía, ya era hora de que diera el ataque.

Pero no debía dejar la vía libre para hiciera lo que quiera, también debía atacar a lo cual apartó las bragas de su novia para mamársela ahí, era una lucha de lenguas como sensaciones, una batalla para saber quien era el ganador y el perdedor, un orgasmo podría definirlo todo. Ninguna se cedía ante los estimulos de la otra, quizás gemían sonoramente pero solo hacían que los animos subieran por los cielos.

Finalmente llegó el momento de que ambas expulsaran lo que tenían que expulsar, ni la pajarita como la arquera no debían ni ganar ni perder, en hacerlo juntas daba a entender que querían culminar en perfecta sincronía y en empate digno entre ambas

-Kotori… Ya casi… Me…

-Yo también… Me voy a… Venir primero

Finalmente ambas expulsaron sus liquidos sobre el rostro de la otra mientras gritaban al mismo tiempo y en menos se tumbaron sobre sí, con tal de recuperar el aire mientras respiraban como locas, como si hubiesen sido encerradas en un lugar o haber corrido todo un infierno.

(…)

Kotori estaba con una gota de sudor y una sonrisita tonta al ver que la pobre Umi estaba con el rostro sumido sobre sus tetas, quizás era agradable en ocasiones pero ya había llevado así desde hace un rato y sentía que la estaba asfixiando.

-Oye, Umi-chan… Me gustaría que te apartes de mis… No podré dormir así

La pobre samurái pasiva levantó la mirada con un puchero de enojo y unas lagrimillas, tuvo muchas rondas en las cuales tuvo el infortunio de ser la uke, neko, pasiva, receptora, la de abajo, la que se la meten y otros denominativos.

-Te soltaré cuando me digas como dejar de ser una maldita neko

La pobre pajarita suspiró

-La razón por la siempre llevo la delantera, es porque puedo leer exactamente lo que piensas- La peliazul se apartó mientras ahora la peligris dormía sobre ella- Soy como el profesor X, puedo verlo todo con solo leerlo

-Estás mintiendo, es una mentira

-Es la verdad

-Como sea, la próxima vez te la regresaré hasta mil veces, no puedo deshonrar a mi familia, ¿Entiendes?

-Sí como digas- Kotori se rió un poco y bostezó para después dormir sobre su samurái y prometida mientras Umi dejó que el Dios Hypnos venciera a sus ojos y la adentraba a su mundo por un rato hasta que el alba llegara a sus cuerpos y golpearlos con su luz y brillo.


End file.
